All Four Love
by Radd Rach
Summary: Bella, Edward, Jasper, and Alice are on their way to Las Vegas for Emmett's wedding. What happens when they stop off at a hotel? Bella and Alices reveal a secret and things start to heat up. MATURE SMUT. AH. One-shot. 2nd Entry for Summer of Smut Contest.
1. Chapter 1

**Summer of Smut Contest**

**Title: All Four Love**

**Pen name: Radd Rach**

**Smut Category: Poly**

**WARNING: This is very different from ANYTHING I have ever done. **

**So, if you read it and don't like it, I don't want any flames. **

**This is just for a contest.**

**This contains slash. So if you don't like that kind of stuff, then don't read it.**

**You have been warned.**

* * *

**EPOV**

Do you want green or red?" I asked Bella, who was steadily talking to Alice behind me.

I nudged her with my shoulder and she immediately stopped talking to Alice and looked up at me. "What?"

"Do you want green or red?" I repeated.

She looked thoughtful for a moment and then pointed at the red popsicle on the sheet that was on top of the freezer. "That one."

I nodded my head and slid the door open, grabbing two red popsicles. "Here you go, Bella." She snatched the popsicle out of my hand and ripped open the wrapper, sticking the top of it in her mouth, her tongue sucking around the tip.

_Fuck._

I shook my head, willing the images that had popped up in my mind about Bella, to go away. I didn't need to be horny right now. We had four more days of driving and I needed a clear head.

_Head, Bella, lips, tongue, Bella sucking my head..._

Damn it. Down, boy.

"You have to pay for that first, you know." I called after Bella, who was walking out of the convenience store with Alice. She turned her head around and looked at me, giving a long lick up the side of her half-eaten popsicle, red dripping down the her chin.

Her tongue darted out and caught the streaks of red. I gulped. This girl was going to fucking kill me if we didn't find a hotel room somewhere soon. I just stared at her, too dumb to speak, until she looked away and walked outside.

I paid for the popsicles and headed back outside, opening mine as I approached the car. Me, Bella, Alice, and Jasper were all heading to my brother, Emmett's house for his wedding. He was marrying Rosalie Hale in a week and me and Jasper had to come early so we could throw him his bachelor party.

Emmett and Rosalie lived outside of Las Vegas and we were traveling from Forks, Washington by car. We had bought plane tickets, but the flight had been cancelled because of the weather.

_Stupid, fucking rain._

So, we had to drive if we wanted to get there on time. There was no other planes leaving for another two days and we would have been late.

I stuck the popsicle in my mouth and looked at Jasper who was filling up the car. "You ready to go?" He asked. I nodded and ran my hand through my hair. I was so fucking tired of driving and listening to Bella and Alice whisper the whole damn time.

What the hell were they talking about anyway?

Opening the passenger door, I slid in the seat and slammed the door shut. Bella and Alice were in the back, looking mischevious. The driver's door opened and Jasper got in, putting the keys in the ignition and cranking the car up.

We sped off and got back on the road.

Every now and then, I would see Bella and Alice put their heads together and whisper something. I tried to listen to what they were saying, but I couldn't. I kept looking in the rearview mirror, hoping I could catch what they were saying by reading their lips, but it was no use.

Finally, after some time, I gave up and just went to staring out the window, sucking on the popsicle. I felt my phone buzz and reached in my pocket with my free hand and pulled out my cell phone.

Flipping it open, I looked to see that I had a text message from Bella. I pressed the read button.

_I want you.- B_

Oh, God. Here we go again. Bella had been doing this since the day we left. Constantly teasing me, touching my dick through my pants, running her hands through my hair, and kissing me like a crazy woman.

But, if she wanted text sex or...what would you call it? Phone sex? Text sex? Whatever it was called, if she wanted it, she could have it. But all I knew was that we better hurry up and get to a hotel.

I looked in the rearview mirror and saw Alice with her phone out and then glanced over at Jasper. His phone was resting on his knee, the screen was lit up. What the hell was going on here?

It couldn't have been a good thing, especially with Alice and Bella behind it. They were some strange girls sometimes.

_What are you up to, Bella? - E_

I hit the send button and snapped my phone shut. A few moments later, it buzzed again and I opened it back up, reading the message.

_Nothing, Edward. I just miss your sweet dick pounding into my body. I miss the way you feel in me. That's all.- B_

Sweet mother of Jesus. This woman was going to get it when we got to a hotel. I was going to make her cum so many times, she wouldn't know what had hit her--except my dick, of course. I felt myself hardening as I read her message over and over again in my head.

Turning my gaze away from the phone, I looked in the rearview mirror and found Bella. Alice had her arm around her and Bella's arm was rubbing up and down her thigh. What in the fucking hell? Was Bella turning lesbian on me?

Images of Bella, me and Alice blurred through my mind. Naked bodies and entwined limbs crossed my mind and I felt myself getting even harder. I needed some release and I needed it _now._

Bella caught my eye and she winked at me, a small curve tugged at the edge of her lips. I looked from Bella to Alice and found that Alice was staring at me, too. Alice smiled brilliantly at me and turned towards Bella.

They leaned closer and closer together, until their lips finally met. I couldn't tear my gaze away. This was probably the hottest thing I had ever seen in my entire life. I wonder if Jasper knew? I looked over at him and he seemed oblivious, his phone no longer on his knee, but shoved in the cupholder.

My popsicle, I now realized, was melting. The red liquid was sliding down the stick and onto my fingers, making them sticky. Eating the rest of the melted popsicle, I threw the stick out the window and licked the residue from the popsicle off my fingers.

I turned my attention back to Bella and Alice, who were still kissing. Alice's hands were wrapped around Bella's neck and Bella's hands were rubbing up and down her sides slowly.

_How the hell can Jasper not notice this?_

My elbow happened to nudge Jasper, who was intently focused on the highway ahead of us. He looked at me and I nodded toward the mirror. He looked confused for a moment, until I pointed at it and he gazed up.

His eyes widened and his mouth fell open.

_I know how you feel, buddy._

I grabbed my phone and typed up a message to Jasper.

_Let's get to a hotel quick.- E_

The buzzing rattled the cupholder, interrupting the silence that had currently permeated the air in the car. Jasper looked at me and nodded, and I felt the car go faster. I smiled in spite of myself and turned to look at Bella and Alice again.

Now, Alice was straddling Bella's lap, kissing her fervently. Things between them were heating up and I wish I could be back there, apart of the action.

Finally, after what felt like forever, I noticed Jasper had pulled into a parking lot of a hotel. He hopped out of the car and went inside. Only minutes later, he dashed back outside and parked the car in a parking space.

I cleared my throat and turned my head toward Bella and Alice, who had stopped kissing, looking perfectly normal. They stared at me as if nothing was wrong, as if nothing had just happened between them.

They were up to something. I knew it.

I opened the door and quickly got out, and then holding the door opend for Bella and Alice. Jasper came around to our side of the car and handed me a card key. I grabbed it and turned towards Bella.

She snatched it out of my hand and looped her arm around Alice and they both walked away, heading toward the room. I looked back at Jasper, both of our faces shocked.

"What the hell is going on here?" Jasper demanded, looking at me for answers. I shook my head.

"I don't know. They are up to something. They have been whispering nonstop for the past 2 days and then did you see what they were doing in the backseat?"

"Hell yeah I saw. How could you not? That was the hottest thing I have ever seen."

"Yeah. Do you think we should follow them?" I asked, glancing back at Bella and Alice to see the door shutting behind them.

"I don't know, man. What do you think they are doing in there?"

My eyes widened as I fully registered Jasper's question and what _could _possibly be going on in there. He looked at me and his eyes lit up, letting me know that he realized the same thing as I did.

Then we both dashed for their room together. We reached the door and hesitantly, I clasped the knob and turned it. It was unlocked.

I looked at Jasper and he nodded.

Slowly, I opened the door to see Bella and Alice. On the bed. Naked.

_Fucking naked. Holy shit._

My mouth dropped open and I gasped. Alice was on top of Bella, kissing her, her hands squeezing her tits, mushing them together, while Bella's hands were down at Alice's pussy, stroking her.

_Oh. My. God._

Simultaneously, me and Jasper looked at each other. We were both shocked, but we still kept watching them. When I looked back, they had ceased kissing and were now staring at us, grinning like hyenas.

Alice hopped off of Bella and sat on the edge of the bed, and Bella came to sit up beside her, holding her hand in her lap.

"We have to tell you guys something." Bella said first, breaking the akward silence.

"What exactly is going on?" I asked, glaring at Bella. She better have a pretty damn good explanation.

"Well," Alice chimed in, "Me and Bella sort of have a thing for each other. But, we still want to be with you guys."

I raised my eyebrow, confused at what she was saying. "I don't get what you mean."

I looked from Alice to Bella, then Alice and back to Bella, seeking an explanation. "Is this what you guys have been whispering about the whole time.?"

"Yes," Bella murmured.

"So you're leaving us for each other?" I heard Jasper ask. Alice let go of Bella's hand and raced to Jasper. "Of course not. I love you, Jasper." I heard Alice say. "We want to be with you." She glanced at me. "Both of you."

_Both of us? What the hell?_

Bella stood up and walked over to me, standing right in front of me. She grabbed my face and pulled me down for a kiss. I opened my mouth to her and stuck my tongue in her mouth. I didn't want to lose Bella. I loved her too much.

She pulled back and whispered against my lips, "Both of you. Together."

_Together._

That's when it hit me. Bella and Alice both wanted to be with me. _And _Jasper. Together. All four of us in a relationship.

I looked over at Jasper and he was looking at Bella with a hungry look as Alice was touching his dick, running her fingers over the length of it. Suddenly, I felt Bella's hand on my dick, mimicking Alice's motions.

"You and Jasper go have fun." Bella muttered in my ear, and let go of me, shoving me towards Jasper. I collided with Jasper, feeling his dick on my own. I jumped back immediately. Jasper looked suprised, but there was something else that I couldn't place.

Bella's hands landed on my back and she started pushing me towards the door. Alice was doing the same thing with Jasper. I was pushed out the door first, and Jasper soon followed. I turned back and looked at Bella and Alice, who were standing on the doorway.

"Go have fun with Jasper, Edward. Let go. Relax. And remember. We are all in a relationship now, so you can do whatever you want with Jasper and I can do whatever I want with Alice. Come back in an hour. I love you." She grabbed my hand and placed a kiss in my palm.

Her and Alice backed into the room and slammed the door in my face. I turned to Jasper and he grabbed my arm and pulled me away to the other room. He took the card from his pocket and slid it in the lock on the door.

The light flicked green, and he turned the handle and led me in.

Uncertain, I looked at him for a minute. He walked up to me until our noses were almost touching. I could feel his harsh breathing against my face and I was unsure.

Jasper grabbed my face in between his hands and got closer, our lips centimeters away. I could feel myself getting aroused with him being this far away from me. And it scared the hell out of me. Jasper must have sensed my nervousness.

"It's alright, Edward. It will be okay. Remember what Bella said?"

I nodded my head.

"I want you, Edward." Jasper said, bringing my hand down on his dick and placing his on top of mine, rubbing my hand on himself. I could feel him getting harder every time I rubbed him. "Do you feel how hard I am for you right now? Kiss me, Edward."

And then he pressed his lips to mine.

* * *

**APOV**

Bella shut the door and walked over to the bed. I straddled her lap and brought her face to mine and kissed her. She tasted so good. I needed more of her. I didn't get my release earlier because of Edward and Jasper.

Which reminded me...

"Do you think they will be okay?" I whispered against her lips. They were so soft and lush. I could get lost in her lips. I wanted them all over my body.

Bella nodded. "You talk too much, Alice."

I giggled and Bella's hands returned to my breasts, kneading them softly. I pushed Bella back on the bed, still straddling her and Bella's hands momentarily left my breasts before she put her hands back.

I started kissing Bella's neck, trailing my way to her own breasts, taking the bud of her right breast in my mouth, sucking it. I rolled my tongue over it, the peak becoming hard.

"Oh, God Alice. Yes! That feel so good, baby." Bella whimpered as I continued my ministrations. She cradled my head to her chest and I got even closer to her beautiful breasts. They were so smooth and full and pale, overflowing in my hands. They were so different from my own, which were small and little.

My mouth moved to her other breast, repeating my actions of sucking and rolling my tongue over the nipple. I pulled at it with my teeth and Bella arched her back towards me. I grabbed her other breast with my hand and squeezed, flicking my thumb over her nipple.

She gasped and started squirming underneath me.

I looked up at Bella's half-lidded eyes and grinned. She crooked her finger toward me and I raised my eyebrow.

"Come here, Alice. I want to taste you. Sit on my face. Now." She breathed. I scooted my way up her body and sat up on my knees, my pussy over her face.

"Lower, baby. Lower."

I sunk down and Bella grabbed my thighs, pushing me down farther. I felt her tongue lap at my pussy, as she dove her tongue in me. God, it felt so good. Her tongue was amazing.

"God, Alice. You're dripping for me. Do you like me fucking you with my tongue?"

"Yes, Bella. This feels so fucking good. I'm so close, baby."

Bella bit down ony my clit and I jumped. My nerves were now on overload and the tiniest touch could make me come undone. So, when Bella sucked my clit in her mouth, I came. Hard and heavy. I cried out from the force of it, rocking my hips into Bella's face as she continued flicking her tongue over my slit.

I slid off Bella's face and laid beside her.

"Damn." I said, turning sideways to look at Bella. She turned to look at me and then crushed her lips to mine. This time, she crawled on top of me, straddled my hips, leaned over, and latched onto my nipple with her mouth, biting and sucking everywhere on my breasts.

"It's your turn." I murmured against her cheek, reaching down and plunging two fingers into her. She arched her back, her mouth leaving my nipples. I continued my pumping, my other hand holding her ass cheeks, and I could feel her hair against my stomach since it was so long.

I could feel her juices dripping on my stomach, making me aroused again. I inserted another finger and thrusted faster, pinching her clit. I watched her ride my fingers, her knees lightly moving up and down on my fingers. I twisted and curled my fingers, hitting a different spot.

Bella moaned and came, writhing on top of me. She called out my name, while I still pumped my fingers in and out of her, running a finger down her slit.

She moved off of me and I removed my fingers. She laid back down beside me, panting.

I brought my fingers to my lips and stuck them in my mouth, licking each individual one.

"You taste good." I told Bella.

I saw her smile at the ceiling and I sat up.

"Do you want to go see what the boys are up to?" I asked.

She nodded and I bent over and kissed her.

"Let's get some clothes on first. We can't get running around but ass naked." Bella said.

I giggled and nodded. "I have the perfect thing."

I hopped off the bed and threw my clothes back on. I walked outside and to the car, grabbing a suitcase out of the trunk. I lugged it inside, shutting the door behind me. I chunked the bag on the bed and rummaged through the contents.

Finally, I found what I was looking for. Two black, double-breasted trench coats.

I held it up for Bella to see and she rolled her eyes. "Why do you even have those?"

"They are perfect. And besides, these are cute."

"I feel like Sherlock Holmes."

"Humor me, Bella. Just put it on."

Reluctantly, she agreed and I took off my clothes and put on the coat. I walked over to her and tied hers for her. She did the same for me and we smiled at each other.

"Ready?" She asked.

"Yep." I said.

We kissed again, lightly on the lips and headed outside.

Outside their door, you could hear noises. Loud noises. Bella grabbed the handle and started to turn it.

"Wait," I gasped "Aren't we going to knock first?"

"No, they didn't knock with us."

That was true.

She swung the door open and we stepped inside.

_Good God._

* * *

**EPOV**

This was unlike anything I had ever experienced in my 22 years of life. I had never kissed a man before. Never. And I found myself doing that very thing. Oddly, I thought it was actually fucking hot.

Jasper's body was hard and strong, unlike Bella's soft, fragile one. It was so very different. And the more I thought about it, the more I realized something. Jasper _was_ fucking hot. I loved his golden hair and his tanned body.

No wonder Alice couldn't keep her hands off him. His tongue slipped in my mouth and I pressed mine against his own invading one. He tasted like honey. He wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me close to his body.

Still, I kept stroking him, even after he removed his hand. If Bella and Alice could do this, then so could I. Jasper moaned into my mouth and I moved my hand and stuck it down his jeans and through his boxers. He was big. Probably as big as me.

I carressed his cock, pumping him lightly. He pulled back from me and reached to remove my hand. He stepped away from me and then took off his shirt, jeans, boxers, and shoes. I did the same and then we were both naked.

We came back at each other, kissing and both of us had our hand wrapped around each other's cocks, pumping and stroking.

"Let's move this to the bed." Jasper suggested, slightly out of breath.

I nodded and we let go of each other momentarily, before kissing me again. Jasper got on top of me, still keeping his hand around my dick. We were both on the edge of release. Jasper's dick was pulsing in my hand, hard as a rock. My own was the same and I was ready to come.

Suddenly, Jasper let go of my dick and moved down my body. My own hand let go of his cock and then I felt him trailing kissed along my pelvic bone, his hands softly rubbing the inside of my thighs.

I was now moaning and then Jasper took me into his mouth. I looked down, startled. This wasn't right, something in the back of my mind told me, but I couldn't care. It was all too good.

"God, Edward. You're so motherfucking perfect. You have the hottest body. I love sucking your dick."

My hips thrust forward into his mouth, hitting the back of his throat. My body was arching up to meet his touch, his tongue swirling around my head and his teeth grazing the top of my dick.

"Jasper, you feel so good." I breathed, still watching him.

It was erotic to watch him give me head. He was bobbing up and down on my dick, his hands on my thighs, which were clenching and unclenching every time he went down. Just watching him made me even harder.

He started going faster and I kept plunging my dick down his throat. I grabbed his hair and set a rythm. I was so fucking close.

Soon, I felt my balls tighten and then I clutched onto the bed, and my cum shot down Jasper's throat. My body shook and my hands fisted in the comforter as my hips jerked up and down in Jasper's mouth. He swallowed my cum and then licked me clean.

I was panting as I watched Jasper crawl up my body, kissing me.

He leaned down and whispered in my ear, "Get on your hands and knees on the middle of the bed."

My eyes widened, not sure what he was going to do, but I obeyed.

He got off me and stood beside the bed as I situtated myself on my hands and knees in the middle of the bed, completely exposed. I looked at Jasper and he smiled at me, his eyes glittering with lust.

He fondled my balls and I groaned, my breathing becoming harder.

"Don't worry, Edward. It's coming." Jasper murmured, running his hand down my ass. "You have the perfect ass, Edward. So narrow and muscular. It makes me fucking hot."

My dick got harder.

The bed dipped down behind me and I started to look behind me, until Jasper spoke, "Don't look. Just feel."

I nodded and turned my head back around. Then, I felt his fingers brushing my ass, his fingers going in between my ass and probing my anus. I pushed back into his hand, and I was no longer rational.

All coherent thought had gone out the window. The lust was taking over me and I just wanted Jasper to fuck me in the ass. Hard. I needed him too for some unknown reason that I didn't want to even begin to think of.

"Jasper, I need you. I want to feel your cock in me." Jasper slowly inched a finger in my backside, stretching me. I moaned and wiggled, trying to get him closer. "Hurry, Jasper. God, please. Now."

His fingers left me and then I felt the bed shift again. This time, I felt something probing my ass and I knew it wasn't his fingers. His fingers were clutching onto my hips, his nails digging into my skin, leaving marks.

Then slowly, I felt his dick go in between my ass and inch by inch, he pushed into my asshole. I squeezed my eyes shut. It was uncomfortable. I was being stretched wide and although it wasn't painful, the pleasure was ebbed away a little bit.

Finally, after pushing past the last of the resistance and them some more, he was all the way in. I heard Jasper groan and he pulled back out and then slowly entered in me again. He did this a few times, stretching my hole. Finally, the pleasure came back, this time more forceful.

I opened my eyes.

Jasper started going faster, pulling out all the way and then ramming back into me. I pushed back into him, feeling his balls hit my ass with every thrust. He was thrusting wildly now, we both had no rythm. I felt his lips on my back, kissing his way up to my shoulder blades.

I was hard again and Jasper just kept pounding into me, grunting behind me, cursing.

"This is amazing." Jasper whispered against my back.

I couldn't speak.

I felt Jasper tense up behind me, his nails digging even deeper in my skin and then he stopped moving.

"Edward!" He yelled as he came, his head thrown back and his eyes closed. He was breathing very hard and I pushed back against him again.

Then I felt his hand on my dick, pumping me. All too soon, I came again. The sensations were just too much and I came in Jasper's hand, the liquid all over his hand and the bed now. Jasper was still in me, his hands on my ass, rubbing circles on my ass cheeks.

My hands collapsed and my knees felt weak. We were both panting, a sheen of sweat covered our bodies.

Suddenly, the door busted open and Bella and Alice were standing at the door, their mouth agape, in...trench coats? What the fuck?

And then it dawned on me. I had just been fucked by a guy. That's why they were staring.

And probably because Jasper was still inside me and I was on all fours in the middle of the bed.

_Shit._

* * *

**BPOV**

This was probably the sexiest thing I had ever seen in my life. And by the look on Alice's face, it was hers too. I was aware that we were staring, but how could you not? Edward was on all fours, in the middle of a bed, with Jasper's dick in his ass.

Damn.

I really didn't think Edward had it in him. I loved the man. I really did. I wanted to marry him someday. But sometimes, he could be a little prudish. Apparently I was wrong.

Damn. That was all I could think. Conservative, gentlemanly Edward has just gotten fucked in the ass. Who woulda' thought?

I didn't actually think he would listen to me. He usually doesn't. But, damn. And him and Jasper were staring at me and Alice like deer caught in headlight, their eyes as wide as saucers. But I'm sure me and Alice looked the same.

"So are you just gonna stay like that or do you want us to come back?" I said, sort of teasing--okay I lied. I probably would have stayed and watched.

They both started scrambling, Jasper pulling out of Edward, and then they both started for their clothes, pulling them on in a hurry. Edward rushed toward me and stood in front of me, searching my face for something.

I looked to Alice and she shrugged, kissing Jasper. Sigh. I wish Edward was that laid back.

I turned back to Edward. "Did you have fun?" I asked, wiggling my eyebrows at him.

His whole fucking face turned red and I resisted the urge to laugh. This was too fucking good. Edward was looking all hot and flustered and I could tell he was trying hard not to look at Jasper.

"Are you afraid he's gonna pounce on you?" I teased and Edward looked at me.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Sure. Don't lie to me, Edward. I saw you two earlier. Don't deny it. You have a thing for Jasper."

He look apalled. "I do not! Don't be stupid, Bella."

"I'm not being stupid. I'm telling the truth. Just admit it already."

"Admit what, Bella? There is nothing to fucking admit, because I don't have a 'thing' for Jasper." He growled, nearly taking my head off for it.

It wasn't my fault the guy liked a little dick. It happened sometimes.

I wrapped my arms around Edward and kissed him on the lips. Then, I saw him steal a glance at Jasper and Alice. He thought he was being sly, but I can be fucking James Bond when I needed to be.

I leaned over and whispered in his ear, "I don't think Jasper is going to get jealous of you kissing me."

Edward shoved me away from him and glared at me.

I really laughed this time, loudly, drawing Jasper and Alices attention.

_This was too fucking good!_

Edward rarely, if ever, got embaressed or nervous in front of people. He came off as smooth and suave, but I knew the truth. Underneath it all, his emotions were ready to explode and he was sometimes very sensitive.

"What's so fucking funny?" Alice asked, bringing me out of my hilarity induced stupor.

I tried to grab Edward, but he moved away from me, crossing his arms and looking like a five year old kid who just got in trouble.

"Real mature, Edward."

"Fuck you, Bella Swan."

I waved my hand at him. "I'll make it up to you later." I promised, supressing a smile that wanted to escape my mouth.

If he wanted to be a moody bitch, then by all means he could be a moody bitch. As long as I got to fuck him later. I wanted some cock lovin' now.

"I don't think so, Bella. I don't need _you_ to make anything up to me." He sneered.

I laughed again. "Are you sure about that? You seem awfully tense right now. I could relieve some stress if you wanted me to."

Edward didn't answer. He brushed past me and walked out the door.

"What was that about?" Alice asked. I looked at her and Jasper who had their hands clasped together.

"He's stupid. He's being shy about what happened between him and Jasper."

"Oh," Alice turned to Jasper. "Was it good? Becuase from what I saw, it looked fucking amazing."

Jasper grinned and then nodded. "Yeah, it was pretty amazing. How did you girls ever think of something like this?"

"You can learn a lot from the internet these days, you know." I pointed out. "It's a smorgasbord of knowledge."

I looked back at Alice and she was just smiling at me. I walked up to her and kissed her again.

"I'll be back later. Me and Edward need to have a little talk." Then, I slipped out, hearing Jasper saying something like 'can you kiss her again', and went to find Edward.

I went back to the other room and sure enough, Edward was there, sitting on the foot of the bed, his shoulders hunched over and his hands buried in his face. Now I kinda felt bad. I didn't intentionally mean to hurt his feelings, but I think I did.

I went over to him and laid my hand on his shoulder. "I'm sorry, Edward. I didn't mean to be a bitch. I was just playing with you."

He kept silent, not saying a word.

"Fucking, say something, Edward." I tried snapping at him. Maybe anger would coherce him to speak or at least acknowledge my prescence.

"What do you want me to say, Bella?" He growled. "There is nothing to say. Just leave me the fuck alone."

_Alas, he can speak._

"Please, don't be mad at me, Edward." I grabbed his wrists and moved them off his knees. His face snapped up and he glared at me. I ignored him and straddled his waist before he had time to obeject.

I cupped his face in my hands and kissed him on the lips. At first, his mouth was unnmoving, until I caressed his bottom lip with my tongue and he finally gave in. We kissed like that for a moment and I pulled away.

We were both breathing heavily and Edward's face had softened a little bit.

"I was just kidding with you, Edward."

"I know, Bella. This is all just different for me. And I don't know how to handle it. I'm not used to these feelings for a man."

I brushed a piece of hair that had fallen in his face away and he caught my wrist and placed a kiss on the inside of it.

"I'm sorry, too, Bella. I shouldn't have said 'fuck you' to you. That was innapropriate."

"Don't worry about it, Edward. I know you didn't mean it. But are you really okay with this relationship? I mean, I still want to be with Alice and maybe you still want to be with Jasper?" I said, the words coming out as more of a question than a statement.

"Yeah, I don't mind, but I just want to go slow and I need time to figure things out."

I nodded. "I understand."

I pushed him back on the bed and kissed him fiercely. "I love you, Edward."

"I love you too, Bella."

* * *

**A/N:**

**This is my 2 entry for the Summer of Smut Contest.**

**I have never done anything like that before, so I hope it's not too bad.**

**I was pretty much blushing when I wrote this and I actually kind of liked it. ;)**

**Hope everyone likes it. **

**And this stuff, people actually do it. Like have 4 people in a relationship. I know. I looked it up.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Voting has started and ends August 29th!**

**So, go vote for me on the summer of smut profile.**

**Link is on my profile!**

**Thanks!!**


	3. Chapter 3

**So.**

**Whoever nominated me for an award...thank you tons!**

**I didnt expect it at all...I didnt even it exsisted, actually.**

**Its an award site for one-shots only. Pretty cool, huh?**

**h t t p : / thesingleshotawards . blogspot . com (delete the spaces)**

**^^^This is the URL for the web site where my story, All Four Love, was nominated for Best Lemon and has become a finalist! :)**

**Check it out!**

**-Radd Rach**


End file.
